Our Little Piece of Heaven -- Karkat x OC
by xFireStarr
Summary: When sixteen year old Freya stumbles across the troll mysterious Karkat, who fell into this world, she finds herself being drawn to him each time she see's him. As Karkat tries to find a way to get back home, Freya can't stand being away from him. But the problem is, does Karkat feel the same way Freya does?


Chapter One:  
**Freya's POV:**

My bag felt heavier today as I walked to class, my books seemed to weigh me down and torture me. I knew today was going to be a long day and better yet, my first class of the day was Biology. I was absolutely dog-shit at Science, and the teacher also seemed to despise me for some reason. I pushed my way past an oncoming group of males who absolutely smelled. Just as they passed I swear to God I nearly coughed up my lungs, I snatched my inhaler from my right pocket and pumped it. Oh did I mention my lungs are a piece of crap? My lungs and eyes don't work right, I can still breathe but I am not allowed to do Gym or any kind of physical activity that involves any sort of moving aside walking and stretching. I can hardly see anything with my shit working eyes, meaning on top of all my nerdy body structure I have glasses to top it off because contact lenses irritate my eyes. My black hair fell over my face as I tried to regain as much consciousness as I could. My bag fell beside my feet as I shoved my inhaler back into my pocket, but of course things had to get worse. As I stood up the cheerleaders were standing in front of me. The 'ringleader' Chloe was at the front of the flock of seagulls.  
"Hello there, Freak-a." Chloe giggled as her seagull friends laughed with her.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise Biology and Slut Class 101 had switched classrooms today." I force a smile as I snatch up my bag from my feet. Chloe narrowed her eyebrows down as she twirled a lock of blonde hair with her index finger.  
"Be careful on what you say Medusa." Chloe smirked. Oh yes, back to the joke of me being called Medusa. Back in ninth grade apparently my eyes were so grey they could turn anyone to stone.  
"Oh please Medusa, don't turn me to stone with your hideous eyes." Heidi, Chloe's right hand lesbian bitch mocked. I rolled my eyes and shoved passed them as I entered the classroom, my best friend Audrey smiled as I walked into the room. Audrey had blonde hair and blue eyes just like the cheerleaders, actually she used to be one until she got sick of Chloe's shit and left. Audrey moved over so I could sit next to the window and think, she knows me so well.  
"Heya Freya!" She giggled as I sat down.  
"That never gets old." I smirk and push my hair away from my face, it was too long.  
"Of course it doesn't! It works so well, anyway what's up?"  
"Oh you know, the usual crap from Chloe and her fuck buddies but other than that nothing really."  
"They're just fucking bitches, they think they are better than everyone else and fuck the teachers to pass classes."  
"That sounds like some bad porn movie." I laugh. Audrey laughs with me, Kellin then walked into the room. Kellin is Audrey's boyfriend, which I guess makes me the third wheel. Kellin sat on the table and leaned towards Audrey and kissed her. I rolled my eyes and stared at the autumn leaves sticking to the ground. I sat there awaiting class to start and finish.

Finally it reached to the end of the day, the best part of the end of today would have to be this was the last day of school for two weeks. As Audrey and Kellin walk off hand in hand through the car park, I walk in the opposite direction towards my house which was just a few blocks from school. I basically live alone, my Dad's never home and Mom is a drunk. The house is a death trap and behind every corner there's something that would kill me. When we first moved into the house, before Dad ran away and Mom became a drunk. They gave me the master bedroom with the massive wardrobe and the small bathroom. Meaning I have no means of ever leaving my room unless I need to leave the house. I provide for myself with the two jobs, a paper route and a CD stacker at a music shop. It gives me enough money to pay for supplies I need like water, food and candles. The house has no power or gas, the water is pumped and filtered through our house from the river next to us because Dad was smart like that. The water isn't clean enough to drink, but it's clean enough to shower with. Extra money is used for cheap art supplies, I love to paint and create. I reached the old and broken house, I walk up the steps and the scent of alcohol that lingers in the air grows stronger. I quietly wrap my slender fingers around the doorknob and push the door open very little so I can just manage to squeeze through. I shut the door quietly and slowly tiptoe past the living room where my Mom sits with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and her online bingo tournament on her phone in the other. I quietly sneak up the stairs and stand at the top, Mom can't make her way up here and I can only just manage myself. I pull out my inhaler again and breathe in, slowly coming back to reality I make my way to my room. I pull open the doors to the massive room where the walls are covered in drawings, I shut my door behind me and drop my bag at the foot of my bed. It's good to finally be back at my hideaway. I strip down and change into a pair of pyjama pants and a tank top. I grab my sketch book, pencils and lay down on my bed as I begin to continue the drawing I have been walking on. I've been obsessed with my star sign lately, Cancer. I thought it was a sign that I may actually have Cancer but I hadn't the symptoms. I sighed and ripped the page out of the sketch book. I felt the darkness creep in from the corners of my eyes as sleep began to call me like a Siren. To be honest I was quite happy sleep came, it was something I hadn't been able to have in while. School stressing me out, me being the third wheel in my best friend's relationship. My hoebag of a mother abusing me. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful world of dreams.


End file.
